Soulless Flame: Sequel to Reborn
by Gay Witch
Summary: The third in the Only Human series, and the Final Part, set a month after Reborn. Its the Age of Mars, and Jenna and her friends have to battle to survive. Will contain shoujo-ai and shounen-ai. Please Read and Review!
1. New Age

HEY GUYS!!!! I'M BACK!!!  
  
Jenna: Whoopee. -_-  
  
...  
  
Jenna: After LAST time? You expect people to WANT you back after how Reborn ended?!?  
  
This will be happier...eventually! Hehehe!  
  
Jenna: you're an evil, evil man.  
  
Anyways, here it is peeps! The sequel to Reborn! Soulless Flame!  
  
Jenna: Not that's anyone's INTERESTED!  
  
Shurrup! You're the main character anyway!  
  
Jenna: *Sparkly eyes* I AM?!? THIS FIC IS GONNA BE WONDERFUL! EVERYBODY READ IT!!!  
  
Damn evil muse...  
  
-  
  
Running through the corridors, a male to the left of her, running also.  
  
Bodies everywhere, blood.  
  
She saw a body she knew, some she recognised, the face twisted in pain... someone she loved.  
  
A woman.  
  
She leant down to brush the hair out of the woman's eyes...  
  
"Jenna?!?"  
  
Jenna's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
David looked at her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." she looked out to the scene below them.  
  
A crowd all gathered in front of a stage. In the centre, a block of wood, and a man in black, holding an axe.  
  
Knelt at the block was a girl, with long dark hair and oriental features.  
  
Jenna pulled out a piece of glowing rock. A Voice Stone.  
  
"Karalen? You in position?"  
  
Jenna looked at David, and they made their way through the crowd.  
  
At the front stood Puelle.  
  
-  
  
Becca looked out. Where were they?!? She did NOT want it to end like this. She glared at the back of Puelle who stood before her.  
  
"This girl was found stealing from our sacred archives. From Mars Lighthouse. Punishable by DEATH. And as she is a non-Adept, she WILL die."  
  
Becca cursed. This was bad. She looked up at the executioner. And did what she hated doing. Tried...  
  
To be cute.  
  
"Do you really wanna hurt an ickle girl like me?" she opened her eyes wide. "I-I'm only 13...I don't wanna die!" Tears started to form.  
  
Inwardly, she was hating herself.  
  
The executioner actually hesitated, but one glare from Puelle changed his mind. He raised the axe...  
  
And cried out in pain as an arrow shot into his arm.  
  
Puelle spun around, and didn't see David leap up behind him, striking with his staff, catching the man off balance.  
  
He wasn't stunned for long, and blasted the Martian with fiery energy.  
  
David tried to cast a barrier, but it shattered in the blast, breaking his staff in half in the process.  
  
"WHEN will they invent a staff that DOESN'T snap in half?!?" he muttered, as he picked himself up.  
  
Amidst this, Jenna snuck up behind, and untied Becca, handing her a sword.  
  
"Lets go." She hissed.  
  
Another arrow was fired at Puelle. He dodged it, and when he looked again, David and Becca were gone.  
  
"NOOOO!" he cried. He pulled out a voice stone.  
  
"All warriors, FIND THOSE PEOPLE!"  
  
-  
  
Karalen jumped down in front of her three friends.  
  
"This way!"  
  
They ran onwards. Guards were shouting, but ahead was the gateway, that lead to the wastelands.  
  
Karalen ran on ahead, and opened the gate. Jenna and Becca followed.  
  
David was the last, but was suddenly knocked off his feet by a blast of flame.  
  
He got up shakily. "GO!" he yelled.  
  
Out of the shadows stood someone he hadn't seen since the Summoning of Phoenix.  
  
Saturos.  
  
-  
  
"We have to go back!" cried Becca.  
  
"No, not now. The whole Citadel is on full alert." Said Jenna.  
  
Karalen sighed. "He'll be fine. He's Martian, and in this world, can't be killed."  
  
"No..." said Becca. "They can do worse."  
  
-  
  
David woke up with a groan. He was tied to a table by heavy chains.  
  
His mind flashed back to Lunar Sanctum. Piers...he shuddered.  
  
"Finally awake, huh?"  
  
He knew that voice. He turned his head.  
  
He gave a grim smile at the approaching figure. "Tying me down? But Saturos sweetie, we only did this when we shared a bed. WHATEVER will Menardi say?" David's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Saturos glared. "You really shouldn't irritate me."  
  
David shrugged. "What does it matter? You can't kill me, but you CAN make me suffer. Does it REALLY make a difference how much I piss you off? Hey, at least I get SOME enjoyment!"  
  
Saturos was about to reply when another larger figure entered the room. Morrask? No, the shape was different.  
  
"Agatio." Muttered Saturos.  
  
"Is this whelp giving you too much hassle?"  
  
"That whelp is the one I told you about."  
  
Agatio raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you shouldn't deal with him then."  
  
David swallowed. He had heard of Agatio. More ruthless than Morrask.  
  
"I can handle him!"  
  
"I doubt it Saturos. I know about things like this. Have you any idea how much Karst let her emotions cloud things? You HAVE hurt him, therefore he no longer fears you. But me..." he grinned.  
  
David felt sick. This was bad...  
  
-  
  
Karalen went into the basement of their hidden base. Stood there were the statues of their friends, cold and hard. She went forwards and touched the face of her fiancé.  
  
"Ivan...why did you leave?" she slumped to the floor, and wept.  
  
-  
  
Jenna pulled out the map of the Citadel.  
  
"We finish ONE rescue, so now we have to do another?"  
  
Becca looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I got the information we needed. Here."  
  
She passed Jenna a small Golden orb.  
  
"Great...but I don't know how to use it!" smiled Jenna weakly. She closed her eyes, and her head slumped for a moment.  
  
Then it jerked up again. She opened her eyes. Becca looked at her. They were...blue?  
  
"No, but I can." Said the now blue-eyed Jenna.  
  
-  
  
So? Does it interest you?  
  
Jenna: WHAT is going on?!?  
  
Hehehe, wait and see, my dear Jenna!  
  
Jenna: -_-  
  
I'll update as soon as I can, but don't worry, even if I take a few days, I WILL update! Please, tell me what you think! 


	2. Break out

Hey again!  
  
Jenna: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS FIC?!?  
  
-_- nice to see you too...  
  
Jenna: David doesn't own Golden Sun, blah blah blah...  
  
Don't mind Jenna guys, she's in a bad mood. Muses. What CAN you do with them? *Sigh*  
  
Oh yeah, a HUGE happy birthday to my friend Leo! HAVE FUN!!!!!! *Throws confetti, and dances around*  
  
Jenna: -_-  
  
Anyway here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
"NOW WHERE IS IT?!?"  
  
Agatio struck David across the face again.  
  
"Where is your hideout?!?" he snarled.  
  
David slowly licked some of the blood off of his bottom lip, but remained silent.  
  
Agatio sighed, and pulled out two curved blades.  
  
"These blades are a weapon we have been experimenting with..." he smirked. "The most recent test is, how many times they can cut into flesh before the blade loses its razor sharp edge."  
  
From the room, there was laughter, followed by cries of pain.  
  
-  
  
"J-Jenna? Are you alright?" Becca peered into the face of her friend.  
  
"Jenna" turned to her.  
  
"Ah Becca. The same as always. So smart. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Jenna" held out the orb, and it started to glow. The outer skin started to peel away from the bottom, like that of an orange.  
  
After the outer shell had all fallen away, there was another orb, made up of light.  
  
"This orb contains al the information regarding the Age of Mars, everything you will need to know."  
  
"Who ARE you?" Becca frowned.  
  
"An old friend." "Jenna's" eyes closed, and she grabbed the orb, before hurling it into Becca, knocking the girl off her feet and backwards. Then she slumped to the ground.  
  
"ARGH, that HURT!" moaned Becca, standing up shakily.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
All the information from the orb.  
  
The summoning, the rebirth of the Phoenix.  
  
She could see the ceremony, Puelle dressed in ceremonial robes, as the Phoenix was called forth.  
  
She saw the flames emitted, as the built up power, before engulfing the landscape.  
  
Earth, Water, Wind, all obliterated.  
  
The souls of those who possessed their power were...  
  
What WERE they? What had happened? It was like the information was missing...  
  
Becca snapped back to reality, as Karalen entered the room.  
  
"We're short on bread and water. We have about a months supply left." She said. Then her eyes feel on Jenna.  
  
"What happened?!?"  
  
Becca looked at Jenna for a moment, before turning to the elf.  
  
"I have no idea." She said.  
  
-  
  
A figure approached the hideout, creeping softly so as not to be heard. In one hand, was a letter. He clenched his fist, crumpling the paper as he did so, before staking onwards through the shadows.  
  
-  
  
Karalen was in her bed, trying to sleep. She was tired, and had done so much crying since...But she had to be strong.  
  
As her eyelids finally gave way and closed, she drifted into her dreams...  
  
/Karalen.../  
  
"Who, who's there?" she was stood in blackness, herself being the only thing that's was visible.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
/Karalen.../  
  
"Who's there? COME OUT!"  
  
A figure started to appear. From the darkness.  
  
"No..."  
  
/Hello Karalen/  
  
"You're dead..."  
  
/Karalen I don't have much time. I just had to say... I love you, and will always be with you.../  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Karalen sat bolt upright, in a cold sweat. She panted heavily, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She lay back onto her pillow slowly, the turned her head to the side...  
  
And saw Ivan's engagement ring.  
  
-  
  
"Ok, here's the plan. We bust David out of there!" Jenna grinned as she laid out the plans of the Citadel. "Hopefully, it wont result in another capture."  
  
Becca nodded. "Their defences are still on high, but the longer David is in there, the higher the likelihood that he will give away important information."  
  
Karalen hoisted her arrow pouch onto her back, and drew her bow.  
  
"Lets get him out of there!"  
  
-  
  
David moaned in pain. Agatio frowned.  
  
"Just TALK damn you!"  
  
David smiled weakly. "Sorry, you seemed to be enjoying yourself. I didn't want to ruin your fun..." He broke off, and coughed up some blood.  
  
Agatio glared. "Listen I don't get PLEASURE out of this! But I WILL do whatever's necessary." He sighed.  
  
"Why don't you join us? We could do with a competent healer. Me, Karst, Menardi, Saturos and Morrask fight all the time - we could USE someone in defence!"  
  
"Nice try Agatio. But I'm not gonna trade my friends lives for that."  
  
Agatio sighed, and left the room, before retuning with a chain whip.  
  
-  
  
"The SEWERS?!?" Karalen held her nose.  
  
"The best thing those bloody Martians come up with - underground drainage! And its hardly defended!" grinned Jenna.  
  
"Ugh, underground drainage? It will NEVER catch on!" complained the elf.  
  
Becca sighed. Karalen had been in a funny mood all day. She hoped it was a passing thing.  
  
"Here." Said Jenna stopping the other two girls.  
  
She pointed upwards. "This leads to the prison tower. I bet David's being held there."  
  
Becca folded her arms. "Who wants to bet he'll be on the TOP floor?"  
  
The trio climbed upwards out of the sewer.  
  
Behind, shortly afterwards, a figure followed.  
  
-  
  
Puelle paced his room. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!?" He roared.  
  
Karst cautiously opened the door and entered.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but we were wondering what was to be done with the Mars Adept in captivity. Agatio seems pretty certain he won't talk."  
  
Puelle sighed. "Keep him. His friends WILL attempt to rescue him, and then we will have them too."  
  
As she left, Puelle turned to her.  
  
"Make his stay as uncomfortable as possible," he said, voice dripping in malice.  
  
-  
  
Becca crawled along the corridor, keeping out of view. This must be the right way - there are a lot of guards...  
  
Then she heard an alarm go off.  
  
Jenna and Karalen.  
  
She grinned to herself, and hid as the guards ran past, completely unaware of her presence.  
  
She jogged softly down the now deserted corridor, until she reached a corner.  
  
She peered around it, and saw two guards, stood by a cell door.  
  
Had to be David.  
  
She looked in her pouch, and pulled out a Smoke Bomb. She rolled it across the floor, and it went off with a soft hiss.  
  
The guard were coughing and suffering from Delusion, so Becca quick ran out, grasped her sword, and smashed the hilt into both of their heads, rendering them unconscious.  
  
She then pulled out a lock pick, and after a few seconds, managed to undo the lock. She swung the heavy oak door open, and gasped.  
  
Still chained to the table was David, covered in blood cuts and bruises. She ran up to him. He moaned softly.  
  
"What have they done to you?" she whispered softly, before pulling out a healing potion. She held the bottle to his lips, until he had drunk it all.  
  
"Uhh, Becca?"  
  
"Its ok, we've come to get you out." She started to unpick the locks that held him down. After a minute or two he was free.  
  
She helped him sit up until the potions effects took place.  
  
"Is there anything we can use as a weapon? We may have to fight..."  
  
David frowned, and looked to the rack of tools that Agatio had decided would be appropriate for him. He pulled out the two long curved blades, and they glinted in the light.  
  
"These will do..." he murmured.  
  
"Can you use them?"  
  
"Saturos taught me some basic weapons training from before..." said David. "Besides it's not hard. Just shove the pointy end into the other person!"  
  
Becca smiled at him. He was putting on a brave face, but she knew better. But that would have to wait until they got out...  
  
She pulled out her Voice Stone.  
  
"Jenna, I've got him. We're gonna get out. You do the same!"  
  
She turned to David.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
-  
  
"Quick, lets hide in here for a moment!" Karalen opened the door to one of the guards' chambers. They closed it just as another wave passed by.  
  
"There, I think the alarm has been decided as false..." she said after a few moments.  
  
They cautiously stepped outside.  
  
No one around.  
  
They walked on down the corridor, towards the exit. Not noticing the guard spot them until he shouted out. "INTRUDERS!!!"  
  
Jenna froze for a second.  
  
/He's coming. Coming for you. From beyond./  
  
Jenna couldn't move.  
  
/Get out of here!/  
  
That voice... Jenna's eyes went wide. Could it be...?  
  
"JENNA!" In front of her was an angry blond elf, shaking her. "Snap out of it! We have to leave! The guards have been alerted!"  
  
Jenna nodded at Karalen. "Right."  
  
The two girls ran, and turned the corner. /Be careful! He's close!/  
  
"Huh?" Jenna looked at Karalen. "Did you hear that?!?"  
  
Karalen raised an eyebrow. "We can talk about this LATER."  
  
She didn't see where she was going, and ran straight into another person.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" she exclaimed, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Karalen?" Jenna caught up, and saw him.  
  
"No...you're dead." She whispered.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Jenna." Said Garet.  
  
-  
  
There? How was that? Any good?  
  
Jenna: I still have no idea what the HELL is going on!  
  
*Laughs* Anyway, please read and review! 


	3. Old Faces

Hey again!!!! Another chapter ready! If anyone actually cares that is!  
  
Jenna: Oh shut up! Of course they do!!!  
  
*Grin* I know. Anyway, please review, and be nice, etc, etc.  
  
Jenna: David does not own Golden Sun!  
  
And ON with the fic! Oh yeah, one scene is a bit weird, so try to keep track of what is going on!!!  
  
-  
  
"Garet?" Jenna's voice was small.  
  
He smiled. "Lets get out of here."  
  
Karalen frowned. She didn't like this. But then last time she had seen this man, he had tried to kill Saturos and David.  
  
With no time to argue, they sped out of the building, guards hot on their tail.  
  
/Be careful...Jenna/  
  
-  
  
David and Becca crawled out from the sewage system.  
  
"Ugh, I'm sorry, but that is disgusting." Becca shuddered.  
  
David frowned. "We still have to get out of the citadel. Any ideas?"  
  
Becca looked around. Then saw two guards in full armour nearby.  
  
"Maybe I do..."  
  
-  
  
"HOW do those guards MOVE in these damn things?!?" Becca tried walking very jerkily, the visor of the helmet clamping down over her face.  
  
"AHH! I'M BLIND!!!"  
  
"Becca! Shut up! You'll alert people!!!"  
  
David grabbed her and pulled the visor back up.  
  
"Now act casual."  
  
They stood to attention as three other guards walked past.  
  
"Which way is the exit?" murmured David.  
  
"That way..." Becca gestured with a tilt of her head. Once the cost was clear, they rattled their way down the streets of the citadel.  
  
-  
  
Back at the base, Becca and David slowly clanked through the door.  
  
"Never again..." muttered Becca.  
  
David pulled off the helmet and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll never know how the guards do this." He agreed.  
  
After pulling off their armour, they headed into the main room of the base.  
  
"Guess we've beaten the others back..." said David, slowly.  
  
"Not ALL of them," said a familiar voice from the corner of the room.  
  
-  
  
Jenna and Karalen walked slightly ahead of Garet, whispering fiercely.  
  
"What can we do with him? We cannot take him back to the base!" hissed Karalen.  
  
"Why not?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Jenna, we don't even know which side he's on." Answered the elf.  
  
Jenna glanced at her childhood friend, who gave them a small smile, before tripping over a rock.  
  
"I don't think he's THAT much of a threat." She said dryly.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine. But when he goes all evil and tries to kill us, just remember I told you so!" Karalen sighed.  
  
Most of the land outside of Prox was barren and deserted. Remains of once proud towns and villages still stood.  
  
The trio entered one of these towns, formerly Imil, but the snow and ice was now gone.  
  
"This way." Gestured Jenna, leading them to Mercury Lighthouse. As they approached, hidden in the grass was a bolted door. Jenna took out a key and unlocked it.  
  
"This leads under the lighthouse, which is where we've been staying." She said.  
  
Garet nodded in reply.  
  
They entered.  
  
-  
  
"Whose there?!?" asked Becca, drawing her sword. Besides her, David drew his two new blades.  
  
"Nice to see you finally got rid of that staff David. Maybe you'll make a half decent fighter...and next time we fight, maybe I won't hold back...  
  
David narrowed his eyes. "Come out." He said.  
  
Becca grasped the hilt of her short sword, as the figure stepped from the shadows.  
  
-  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Selena looked up into Shadows worried face.  
  
"I'm fine. Guess I've overdone it slightly. I should try and contact her that much."  
  
The Mercurian stood up. They were in a weird place, almost a limbo. Isaac walked up to her.  
  
"Kinda reminds me of the chamber where the elemental stars were kept." He murmured.  
  
All around were the Wind, Water and Venus Adepts of the world.  
  
"I'm just not sure why we're here..." muttered Shadow. "Shouldn't we be dead?"  
  
There was a roar from above the crowd. A dark shadow passed overhead.  
  
"Not him again..." breathed Isaac. He then stepped forwards. "EVERYONE SCATTER! NOW!!!"  
  
The Adepts all spread out, some panicked, some were ready to fight.  
  
The shadow came closer, revealing itself as a huge black dragon.  
  
"The devourer of souls, to remove those from Limbo..." Sheba shuddered.  
  
"Well, I DON'T intend on being devoured THANK YOU!" yelled Selena.  
  
The dragon turned its gaze onto the crowd below. It had a target in sight.  
  
It swooped down, met by a volley of lightning, boulders and ice.  
  
The young man stood frozen as the dragon came close.  
  
"GET OUT OF THERE!!" yelled Leo desperately.  
  
The shadowy creature swooped, and then lifted off, the Psynergy attacks barely making it flinch.  
  
The man was there no longer...  
  
"Oh no..." sobbed Sheba. "Not another one..."  
  
"How can we defeat that thing?!?" asked Shadow.  
  
"We can't." Said Selena. "Our only hope is to return to the real world."  
  
"And we cant do that either." Said Ivan. "The lights of Mercury, Venus and Jupiter have been extinguished."  
  
"Maybe not ALL of the light..." said a voice.  
  
-  
  
Jenna walked into the base to hear a crash.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Hey David! Calm DOWN!!"  
  
"CALM?!? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT DAY I'VE HAD?!?!? AND YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM?!?"  
  
There was a blasting sound, and out of the room ran a very startled, and slightly singed, blond, running straight into Jenna.  
  
"Mik?!?"  
  
"Heh, erm, hi Jenna..." the werewolf gave a small half smile. He then promptly hid behind her, as David stormed in.  
  
"Mik! You scared the living DAYLIGHTS out of me!!!"  
  
"Hey it was just ATMOSPHERE! We can't ALL summon the powers of the elements you know!" he argued defensively.  
  
Becca appeared behind them. Jenna raised her eyebrow in questioning, to which Becca mouthed 'Don't ask'  
  
"Well, WE have a surprise too!"  
  
Garet entered the room, closely watched by Karalen.  
  
David's eyes went wide. "Oh, great, the guy who tried to kill me. This day just gets better and better. Hey why don't we invite Saturos to REALLY make this perfect!"  
  
"David...are you ok?" asked Becca.  
  
"I'm fine." He turned and walked to his sleeping quarters.  
  
Karalen shook her head. "We need to give him some time. Who knows what they did to him..."  
  
-  
  
David sat in his room. He was sick of this. How much more could he take? Not a lot.  
  
He hugged his pillow, tears streaming down his face, trying to forget the pain and suffering.  
  
Sobbing, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
-  
  
Jenna: David, I think you have issues...  
  
Hey I need the angst! Don't worry, I'm not the only one gonna suffer! *Looks at Jenna*  
  
Jenna: Hey don't get ME involved! Erm...go fluff! *Half-heartedly punches the air*  
  
-_-  
  
Jenna: Erm, please review! And tell him to STOP WITH THE ANGST!!! 


	4. Wreckage

*Peers out from hiding* Erm, hi guys, I'm REALLY sorry for the delay...  
  
Jenna: *Fumes* You WILL be!  
  
Eeeep! Erm, anyway, here's the next chapter! And this is dedicated to shadowthewindadept, for nagging me EVRY DAY since I posted the LAST chapter!  
  
Jenna: Oh, yeah, the guy who wants me dead. Nice.  
  
*Sweatdrops* Anyway, please leave a nice review! ^_^  
  
-  
  
Jenna was sat in the main room, the plans and maps for the citadel spread out in front of her.  
  
She drummed her fingers on the table, and frowned. Things were not going well.  
  
David hadn't come out of his room; the only thing she had heard was quiet sobbing in the night.  
  
Karalen screamed once a night, nightmares and dreams causing her to loose more and more sleep. She was often found sat near Ivan's statue, clutching her ring.  
  
Becca had become very quiet. Jenna knew of the information Becca had gained from the orb, but now the girl seemed to devote her focus and energies to unravelling it all.  
  
Mik hadn't been much help. Constantly in the way and being a pest. He was now out searching for food and water, because supplies were getting low.  
  
She glanced over to the other side of the room. Garet gave her a small smile back. Even SHE had to admit, he had been acting very creepy.  
  
She sighed, and looked over the plans again.  
  
They couldn't go on like this.  
  
-  
  
Shadow, Isaac and Selena turned to see the newcomer.  
  
"Nice to see you again Isaac."  
  
"Alex."  
  
Selena looked at the Lemurian. "So THIS is where you went. And Felix?"  
  
A cold look flashed by Alex's eyes. "Not here, so I guess that makes him dead."  
  
Shadow frowned. "Sheba DID say something about you bringing her back from the coma."  
  
There was a noise from above, as the dragon flew past.  
  
"That thing is DAMN creepy." Said Isaac.  
  
Selena shuddered. "Lets tell the others. They may want to hear what Alex has to say."  
  
-  
  
"If you remember, I received the Lights of Mercury, Venus and Jupiter. Hence why you are all alive...in a manner of speaking."  
  
Ivan sighed. "So we're stuck here?"  
  
Alex shook his head. "If the Phoenix can be resealed, and I can be brought back to Weyard, then the lost elements can be restored, and the lighthouses will burn again."  
  
Sheba frowned. "You want us to return YOU to the real world? Why would we do that? When your so powerful too?!?"  
  
Alex sighed. "Do you have a choice?" He gestured to the crowd of Adepts.  
  
Two younger ones were weeping, possibly related to the man that had been devoured. A girl and a boy, both Water Adepts.  
  
Shadow looked at them. They were his age. Only young. Sheba rested her arm on his shoulder. "Alex is right, what choice DO we have?"  
  
Alex addressed them all. "Something you should all know is that you are all "Anchored" to one of the people living. For instance, Selena is anchored to Jenna, hence why she can talk THROUGH Jenna and communicate with her."  
  
He turned to Selena. "Who has the information about the Phoenix?"  
  
"Becca does, why?"  
  
Alex frowned. "Shadow, you need to contact her and tell her all you know. She's YOUR anchor."  
  
Shadows eyes went wide. "ME? What if I forget stuff, or get it wrong?"  
  
Alex glared at the boy. "Then you had better hope you don't."  
  
-  
  
Becca lay back on her bed, her arms tucked up behind her head. She sighed. She had been probing her own mind. There was so much she knew, and so little seemed to make sense.  
  
Tired, she closed her eyes and drifted into slumber.  
  
"Becca?"  
  
Becca looked around. She was in blackness; nothing could be seen, except herself, and...Zach?"  
  
"Zach?!? Is that you?"  
  
The Wind Adept gave a weak smile, and scratched the back of his head. He had missed Becca. Her and Isaac had been a new family to him. But there would be time for that later.  
  
"I don't have long...so listen up."  
  
Becca listened to it. To everything.  
  
She frowned. "Alex? Can he even be trusted?"  
  
Shadow shrugged. "Who knows? But that dragon I told you about..." he sighed. "We have limited time." He walked off into the darkness.  
  
Then she woke up.  
  
She sat up on the bed, and held her head in her hands, trying to clear the fuzz from her mind. Was that real? Or a dream...  
  
She remembered Karalen's dreams, of Ivan visiting her. And Jenna's transformations...weird, but now it all makes sense.  
  
She got up and walked out of her room.  
  
No one else was awake.  
  
She pulled out the plans of the Citadel...and started to make her plans.  
  
-  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The house was on fire. David managed to get out, coughing and spluttering, dragging Toby with him. There was no sign of Seth. David ran back towards the house.  
  
"SETH!" He yelled, tears steaming down his face.  
  
Then he turned. He saw a man, stood there, and the limp body of Toby, on the floor. The man was the mayor's son. A very powerful man.  
  
"T-Toby?" stuttered David.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
David sat on the edge of his bed. To the side were the two blades from his torture chamber. Still sharp. He guessed Agatio had been right about that.  
  
He lay back down and hugged his pillow.  
  
He had lost everyone he had ever cared for. His brothers, Toby and Seth, Seth had even been slain by his OWN hand.  
  
Leo, the guy who he loved. As a brother? As something else? He didn't know. It didn't matter. He was gone.  
  
Then there was Saturos. He was here. But not with him.  
  
He didn't even try to stop the tears anymore.  
  
-  
  
"Enter."  
  
Saturos entered the office, where Puelle sat waiting. Near the desk, stood a young male, with wild brunette hair.  
  
Saturos noticed something about the face of this youth. He had a look of him...but no. It couldn't be...the cheekbones, the soft eyes, fierce determination...  
  
"Saturos, you knew Seth correct?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And his brother David?"  
  
"Erm, yes I did. Sir, what-"  
  
"And you witnessed the brutal slaughtering of Seth by David?"  
  
Saturos was about to protest, when Puelle glared at him.  
  
"Yes...I did."  
  
Puelle stood up grinning broadly. "Saturos, I would like you to meet the Mars Adept, Tobias."  
  
The youth turned.  
  
"Where's David? He needs to pay."  
  
-  
  
SO? I know it's fairly short, but YOU try writing when someone is nagging at you to hurry up!  
  
Jenna: Yeah. Shadowthewindadept is EVIL!!!  
  
-_- He's not. He just wants you dead. That's perfectly normal.  
  
Jenna: *fumes* If you don't review (and praise ME!) then you will BURN!  
  
0_0 


	5. Bleak Outlook

Hey again! Here's yet another chapter of Soulless Flame! And YET again, I'm REALLY sorry for the delay!  
  
Jenna: And how much longer will the angst go on for, hm?  
  
*Grins evilly* Oh, there's PLENTY more where THAT came from!  
  
Jenna: Oh brother...well you all know the routine. David doesn't own Golden Sun, and review! There, now you cant ever say I don't do my job! *Reads past reviews* Oooh, I like Leo now! *Glomps Leo* See, Shadow? I'm LOVED!  
  
-_- Just read the next chapter if you respect your sanity.  
  
-  
  
Saturos lay in bed. Menardi was next to him. His brow creased in thought. He didn't like the way this was headed.  
  
Menardi murmured, and opened her eyes. "What's wrong Satty?" she whispered affectionately. Affection was a rare and secret thing with Menardi.  
  
"Nothing." He smiled, and leant down to kiss her.  
  
As their lips met, suddenly...  
  
"EWWWW!" Saturos pulled back suddenly, and looked around wildly. "Where am I? Eww, I just kisses MENARDI?!?" he flapped his hands slightly. "That's GROSS!"  
  
Menardi sat in bed shell-shocked. She also noticed however, Saturos eyes were no longer red.  
  
Since when were they purple?  
  
-  
  
Isaac walked over to Sheba. She was extremely traumatised.  
  
"Who would have guessed your anchor was Saturos?" he smirked.  
  
Sheba shot him a glare. "It SO wasn't funny!"  
  
There was a howl and screams behind them. Sheba chose not to look at the shadow dragon devoured another target.  
  
Isaac cringed, and instantly saddened. "I can't take any more of this..."  
  
-  
  
Becca was working with precision and speed. She dipped her pen in the inkwell, and wrote out the next set of incantations. She was unravelling the secrets of the ceremony, and how to reverse it.  
  
Garet walked into the room.  
  
Becca stopped and glared at him. "If you don't mind, I prefer some privacy." She said coldly. Garet shrugged, and left.  
  
Becca didn't trust him one bit. She also thought one thing odd...  
  
He hadn't mentioned Mia.  
  
-  
  
Tobias sharpened his knife, resting one booted foot on the table. Karst watched him with interest.  
  
"So, another to be brought back by the phoenix, eh?"  
  
Tobias said nothing, and sheathed his knife.  
  
Agatio walked into the room. "Saturos is recovering. But Menardi seems to believe he was possessed. By one of Isaac's thought-to-be deceased friends."  
  
Karst arched an eyebrow. "That may mean others aren't dead too..."  
  
Tobias got up. "Does it matter? Right now, we have more urgent things to do."  
  
-  
  
Jenna walked out from her room. Becca was working on something, Garet was hovering around, David hadn't come out from his room, Mik was helping himself to some food, and Karalen was no where to be seen.  
  
Puzzled, Jenna knocked on Karalen's door. When there was no answer, she opened it slightly, and peered inside.  
  
Karalen was lying in bed looking deathly pale, very ill and was shaking slightly.  
  
"Karalen?" whispered Jenna.  
  
The wood elf gave no reply, just kept muttering incoherently. Jenna managed to decipher one word.  
  
"Ivan."  
  
"Wood elves are greatly affected by things such as sorrow." Said a voice behind her. She turned to face Garet.  
  
He looked at the scene grimly. "While she's grieving over Ivan, her condition may worsen."  
  
"By Mars..." breathed Jenna. "Is it, I mean, CAN it be...fatal?"  
  
Garet gave a small shrug. "Who knows? But I wouldn't rule it out."  
  
They quietly stepped back out into the main chamber.  
  
"So what do we do, Garet?" asked Jenna weakly.  
  
"Nothing." He replied. "There's nothing we CAN do."  
  
Becca was half listening to all of this, but said nothing. She still didn't trust Garet, but she also didn't trust Jenna not to say anything to Garet.  
  
/You've got to do this on you're own./  
  
Becca looked around suddenly before she realised...  
  
she thought.  
  
/Yep. And you know what you have to do. You have to seal the Phoenix and summon Alex./  
  
I  
  
/Do we have a choice?/  
  
Becca sighed. She looked at their situation. Both David and Karalen were out of action, and Garet she didn't trust. That left her, Jenna and Mik.  
  
Hardly an army were they?  
  
-  
  
"Saturos will you sit DOWN!"  
  
Saturos paced his chambers, leaving a very frustrated Menardi to try to calm him down.  
  
"I don't like this. Not one bit."  
  
Menardi sighed. "Look, Saturos. Saturos stop...just, STOP!" she grabbed his shoulders. "You keep trying to protect him don't you? We're on DIFFERENT sides. This is a battle, he is our enemy." She let go of him. "Sometimes I wish you would show this much concern for ME once in a while."  
  
Saturos stared at her. "How can you say that?!?" he snarled. "I chose YOU didn't I?"  
  
Menardi's eyes blazed. "Well I wish you would start acting like it, instead of pining over THAT whelp everyday!"  
  
Saturos looked as though he had been slapped. Menardi just gave a small shrug before stalking out of the room.  
  
He sat down heavily, holding his head in his hands.  
  
Why was love so complicated?  
  
-  
  
"Becca? Becca where are you?"  
  
Mik wandered from room to room, searching for the young girl. Her scent wasn't very strong, so she wasn't nearby.  
  
"Where IS she?"  
  
-  
  
Becca thought to herself.  
  
/Aren't I always?/  
  
She was approaching the citadel. She looked upwards, at the towering buildings that Puelle had requested be erected. She knew where she needed to head. To the centre of it all.  
  
Mars Lighthouse.  
  
-  
  
Selena was exhausted. Having contacted Jenna so much, she was now drained. Shadow was now "with" Becca, but he wouldn't last long.  
  
She walked over to Alex, and took in her surroundings. It was like in space, stars all around, with the exception of the dark silhouette of that damned dragon.  
  
"If you're so powerful, why can't you escape yourself?" she asked him.  
  
"Because it doesn't work like that." He murmured distantly.  
  
Selena gave a small shudder. It wasn't comforting to know you were trapped between worlds, in limbo. A soul-eating dragon didn't help either.  
  
She looked over to Shadow, his eyes closed in deep concentration. Then a thought struck her.  
  
"Alex...for you to be trapped here, does that mean someone else is acting as YOUR anchor?"  
  
The Mercurian gave a small nod. "But I'm afraid he is no use to us at the present..."  
  
-  
  
David sat up slowly, shaking off the feeling of his LAST nightmare. He held his head in his hands. He felt numb and useless, but then what was the point?  
  
No one knew how he felt, and no one could do anything to rectify it. He had lost so much...  
  
Too much.  
  
-  
  
Two guards hurried past, as Becca hid in the shadows, breathing heavily. When she was sure the coast was clear, she hurried onwards, pressing her back against the walls, keeping low and quiet.  
  
Mars Lighthouse wasn't very heavily guarded, but then, it was of little value. All it contained was the Light of Mars, which could never be extinguished whilst the Phoenix flew across the skies.  
  
/I hate that damn bird./ Muttered the voice in her head.  
  
Becca rolled her eyes. Well she had finally done it. She was listening to the voices in her head.  
  
/Hey! I'm no ORDINARY voice!/  
  
she smirked slightly.  
  
/Pfft, fine. Lets just get this over with./  
  
Becca saw the door open, and three men walked out. She sped behind them, quickly, letting the door close behind with an ominous clang.  
  
Inside was torch lit. No one was around, not even monsters. She sped down the corridors, a feeling of dread washing over her.  
  
Was she doing the right thing?  
  
-  
  
David listened at his door. It sounded like no one was outside of it. He needed some air, so opened it quietly, when he heard Garet's voice.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand."  
  
I hope you do. Remember, they are NOT your friends. Think of what they have done.  
  
That voice...Karst! Thought David.  
  
He peered around the corner to see Garet talking into a Voice Stone. So THAT was it! He was a spy!  
  
David looked around him, and his eyes fell upon one of Becca's thick books. About time they were good for SOMETHING. He picked it up and crept up behind the fellow Martian...  
  
By the time Garet came round, he was securely chained up, a grinning David stood in front of him.  
  
Mik and Jenna walked in.  
  
"David, what the-" started Jenna.  
  
"He's a spy." Said David shortly.  
  
Garet spat at them. He snarled. "Yeah I'm a spy." He glared around at them. "I'd gladly spy on the ones who killed Mia!"  
  
-  
  
There we go! Another one finished! ^_^  
  
Jenna: And guess what?!? Only another few years until the NEXT chapter! ^_^  
  
-_- VERY funny.  
  
Jenna: But VERY true!  
  
Please review people! 


	6. Turn of Battle

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that the update has taken so long, I've had quite a lot on! Hopefully it wont be as long until the NEXT update, but I am struggling to write this!  
  
Jenna: -_- Lets just get on with it shall we?  
  
Ok, ok, by the way, this is dedicated to shadowthewindadept, for being the one to constantly nag me to update (and I mean CONSTANTLY!). So please, read and review!  
  
-  
  
Jenna was sat, rubbing the temples of her head. Garet thought they had killed Mia? It was obvious Puelle had got to him first. Hopefully...they could sway his alliance. But there was another question on her mind, as she glanced around the room.  
  
Mik was taking his turn to stand watch over Garet, who had exhausted himself trying to get free. Karalen was in her room. David just seemed to be in a daze, but at least he was out of the room.  
  
Which left one thing.  
  
Where was Becca?  
  
-  
  
Becca turned another corner, and groaned. All these corridors looked the same. She wasn't even sure if she was going the right way anymore.  
  
/Well, you better find it, and fast!/  
  
She chose to ignore Shadow that time, because her nerves were frayed and he really wasn't helping.  
  
Staying close to the wall, she crept around, then froze as she saw sto quards guarding a door.  
  
/I think the stairway is behind that door./ contributed Shadow.  
  
Becca groaned. She got a closer look, and saw two female humans. The must be Mars Adepts though, to be assigned posts as guards. One of the didn't appear to be much older than her.  
  
/Wow...she's cute!/  
  
Becca rolled her eyes, and cursed the fact it was a MALE voice she had to listen to. But now...they needed to find a distraction.  
  
/Hey...i have an idea. I wont be gone long, so just stay out of sight, ok?/  
  
Becca gave a mental shrug. At the moment she didn't have much of a choice.  
  
-  
  
Shadow broke his link with Becca. He blinked a few times to shake off any confusion, then ran to the others. He explained the situation.  
  
Alex was stood nearby. "I think I might be able to help, here. Being more powerful, I can sustain a stronger link than any of you."  
  
Leo frowned. "But I thought you said your anchor wasn't responding, was useless."  
  
"Well, he's finally woken up."  
  
-  
  
Jenna walked up to David. "How are you feeling?"  
  
David gave a small shrug, and offered her a weak smile. "I've felt better... but being depressed alone in your room is...boring more than anything!"  
  
Jenna smiled, and was about to say more, when David suddenly clutched his head.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"David?!? What's wrong?!?" Jenna grabbed his shoulders. Then her eyes widened. The roots of David's hair began to turn blue, and the colour spread. Then his eyes snapped open, a bright blue as opposed to the usual calm turquoise.  
  
"Finally... I managed to get through!" he murmured, in a voice that wasn't his own.  
  
Startled Jenna took a step back.  
  
"I don't have long, so everyone listen!" His cold eyes darted around the room. Not everyone was here...  
  
He charged open Karalen's door, and shook the elf awake.  
  
Karalen's eyes opened suddenly.  
  
"Listen," he growled, "are you going to lie in here moping, or are you going to get your lover boy back? Because I know he hasn't stopped MOANING about you!"  
  
Karalens mouth opened and closed like that of a gold fish, her eyes wide in both fear and disbelieve. She followed "David" out into the main room.  
  
"As you've gathered, this isnt David talking." The stranger looked at them all, his eyes landing on Jenna. "Its me, Alex."  
  
"Alex?!?" Jenna stepped back. "But...Lunar Sanctum...you and my brother..."  
  
"Yes Felix died. But the fact I had absorbed so much power from Jupiter, Mercury and Venus, kept me alive and sent me to limbo. I was anchored to the closest living Mars Adept at the time of my demise. It had to be a Martian, as that was the element I lacked."  
  
Mik was dumbfounded. "What did you mean, when you said you had listen to Ivan moaning?"  
  
"I mean, he is with me in limbo, as are all the Wind, Water and Earth adepts. However, there is a Soul Eater, a dragon that is picking us off one by one, so time is very limited."  
  
Mik's eyes lightened. "That means...Leo is alive!"  
  
Alex/David nodded. "And right now, your friend Becca is trying to seal the Phoenix, and bring ME back to the world."  
  
"Wait...why you?" asked Jenna.  
  
"As I said, I have the powers of Wind, Water and Earth. Bringing me back will restore enough elemental balance to allow the other Adepts to return."  
  
Jenna bit her lip. She didn't want to trust Alex...but she wanted to see Selena again.  
  
"What is it WE can do?"  
  
Alex/David smiled coldly. "Quite simply, to make Becca's job easier...a distraction."  
  
Then he closed his eyes and collapsed.  
  
"David!" Jenna ran forwards, and helped the stunned Martian to his feet. She took him away to sit down, and to explain.  
  
Karalen frowned slightly. Was it ok for her to hope?  
  
As if reading her mind, Mik placed a hand on her shoulder, and grinned toothily. "Its something to fight for right? You and me aren't Martian, and it wont be long until the worlds resources run out and we starve and die of thirst. Hey if anything we can go out with a bang!"  
  
Garet snarled. "Four of you against Puelle? That's not a distraction, that's an itch! And you won't last two minutes!"  
  
Karalen sighed. "Garet, I don't know what it will take to convince you, but we didn't kill Mia. Alex did."  
  
"Hmm, and Alex seems to be quite your little buddie doesn't he?" Garet snapped, a small note of triumph in his voice.  
  
"We don't want to trust Alex, but we are running out of options." Growled Mik. "Isaac is your friend isn't he? If you ever want to see him again...then your gonna help us."  
  
Any look of smugness on Garet's face disappeared.  
  
Jenna strolled in. "Ok, we know what we have to do. Becca needs a distraction, and the last thing Puelle is gonna expect, is a frontal attack on his citadel. There's no real plan, just do the damage you can and not get killed! Any questions?"  
  
Mik raised his hand. "Do I get a cool weapon too?"  
  
-  
  
Tobias was getting restless. He paced his room, until Karst entered.  
  
"Puelle wants you to go out to the citadels main force. We have no idea what Jenna and your brother are planning, but we know you want to be ready for action should he show his face."  
  
Tobias nodded, and started to arm himself.  
  
-  
  
Karalen hoisted her supply of arrows onto her back. She checked her bow string. "You DO know that all the Martians are still immortal?" she queried.  
  
Jenna nodded, gripping her short sword. "We only want a distraction."  
  
"Besides," added Mik, "If Becca seals the Phoenix, they wont be immortal much longer." He gripped a hefty mace with his hands, testing the weight.  
  
David came in, holding a new metal staff, and the two blades he had stolen from his prison. "I figure my staff could use some alterations." He said, sitting, and set to work, using his fiery powers to melt metal and weld the blades to each end of the staff.  
  
"Thought you were a pacifist?" asked Jenna raising an eyebrow.  
  
David shrugged. "There are only four of us. We need to do as much damage as possible."  
  
Garet was sat, not saying a word, a frown on his face.  
  
Karalen sighed. "I need to go and spar for a bit. Anyone care to join me?"  
  
Mik volunteered, and the two left the three Mars Adepts alone.  
  
Jenna felt the awkwardness. "Garet...why don't you help us? And we can bring back Isaac..."  
  
"Yeah...and bring back Alex. Mia's killer." Garet replied bitterly. Jenna sighed, and sheathed her sword.  
  
"I'm gonna go spar. David, when you've finished with your weapon, I'd advice you to do the same." And with that, Jenna walked out.  
  
The two males sat there, David's hands glowing with heat, melting and forming the metal, his eyebrows in a frown down to concentration.  
  
"Heh, you don't look like the little boy I remember..." murmured Garet. He looked at the brunette sadly.  
  
"Oh yeah...when you were hired to kill me. How could I forget?" said David, his voice seemingly devoid of emotion. "When instead, you attacked Saturos and left me temporarily blind. Yet you refuse to help Alex..." He sighed. "To be honest, I wouldn't be any happier working with you than you would be working with Alex. But my choices are limited...and id rather see my friends again than worry about petty vendettas."  
  
Silence again descended on them.  
  
David stood up and untied Garet. "Do what you want...it doesn't matter now. The last thing we need is to baby sit a hostage. And if you try anything, the four of us could do with the battle practise."  
  
Garet stared at him. "Ok...I'll help...but I don't want you to interfere with me and Alex after this is over!"  
  
David smiled. "That's more like it! Now...you ready for battle?"  
  
-  
  
"Shadow...you need to stay with Becca, and guide her. The rest of us will watch our own anchors. We have to be ready to fight." Isaac watched his friends, and the expressions on their faces.  
  
"Its draining...but maybe you can lend Psynergy to them? Focus your attacks and watch their backs. People think there are only now five of them...but take into account all of us and the number is doubled."  
  
Alex sighed at Isaacs prep talk. But whatever got them motivated, he guessed. He was just building his energies for the upcoming battle.  
  
-  
  
Becca watched the guards cautiously. Then she felt something in her mind...  
  
/I'm BACK!/  
  
/Oh goodie/ thought Becca.  
  
/Its that girl again!? Shadow promptly used his mind read.  
  
Becca groaned. This was ALL she needed.  
  
/Oooh, her name is Kairi!/  
  
The two guards were talking. "Someone is approaching the citadel." Said the older one. "You stand guard, and ill go see if they need me!"  
  
And with that she ran off.  
  
Becca slowly drew her sword. /Hope you don't mind me fighting your GIRLFRIEND Shadow./  
  
She stepped out from the shadows, and the girl drew her sword too.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"I need to get past...so if you don't mind..."  
  
The girl Kairi pointed her blade at Becca. "I don't know who you think you are...but your not getting past here!"  
  
Sighing, Becca held her blade in front, ignoring Shadows protests. "Let's make this quick."  
  
Outside, in front of the citadel, five figures approached. Garet, Mik, Karalen, David and Jenna.  
  
All fully armed.  
  
All ready to fight.  
  
All with nothing to lose.  
  
-  
  
Soooooooo...whaddaya think? I THINK there's about two chapters to go...and don't worry, shadowthewindadept wont let me forget!  
  
Jenna: -_- whatever David...no you readers (if there are any LEFT!) ... REVIEW! 


End file.
